1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in ball retrieving devices and more particularly to a tennis ball retrieving device having a high retrieval efficiency and improved ball entrainment and transfer means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever increasing boom in the sport of tennis, teaching sessions in this sport by tennis professionals are in great demand. Usually, large numbers of balls are used during such sessions. The tedious job of having to pick up the balls following one such session and prior to the next one and with the balls lying at random positions all over the court, becomes a time-consuming and strenuous task. Sometimes the retrieval of grounded balls is accomplished by picking the balls up by hand while in other instances mechanized ball retrievers are used. Such ball retrievers range from the conventional tennis ball pick up tubes and baskets to the more sophisticated retrieving devices which utilize rotary members which by rotational movement in a given direction automatically entrain and transfer the balls from the surface into a ball chamber or receptacle. Although developed to facilitate the retrieval of balls in a relatively short period of time, tennis ball retrievers presently used still pose a problem as regards their complex and intractable systems and parts combined with their low retrieval efficiency of tennis balls, taking into consideration that at the present time literally hundreds of balls are to be retrieved daily.